


Mandy the best Man

by Eyesthatseenothing



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Guns & Roses, Kissing, M/M, Mature for swearing, Wedding Planning, choosing a wedding song, questionaires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/pseuds/Eyesthatseenothing
Summary: Picking a wedding song has never been so easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to see Guns & Roses in concert tomorrow night and my favourite song of theirs made me think of our boys. Hope you all like it:)
> 
> I'M SO FUCKEN EXCITED.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w7OgIMMRc4>

 

 

 

“Ok fuckers, you all finished?” Mandy demanded holding out her hand.

 

 

“I still don’t see the point bitch. We ain’t fucken girls here and I’m definitely not fucken dancing!” Mickey spat at her while he threw the paper at her face.

 

 

“Mick… come on.” Ian rubbed his arm trying to calm him. “You asked Mandy to be your best man, she’s just doing her job.” Ian tried to soothe him.

 

 

“I’m marrying you, isn’t that gay enough without all these fucked up bullshit questions, hmmm!” He glared at him with a look that would have made most people nervous but just seemed to make Ian smirk at him with his big ass smile.

 

 

“Fuck alright, but next time we get married she’s not fucken invited!” He now tried his glare on Mandy but she simply ignored him and gave him back his piece of paper.

 

 

Mandy was taking her job seriously helping to plan her brother and best friend’s wedding even if it was only a court house ceremony and piss up at the Alibi after.

 

 

She’d gone online to find some wedding compatibility questionnaires and the only one she could get Mickey to agree to taking was ‘picking a wedding song that made you think of your partner’ and even that had been a fight.

 

 

She watched them both as they wrote, concentrating and mouthing words without noise. She wished they would finish already so she would have another reason to tease Mickey.

 

 

They both finished at nearly the same time and handed her back their papers then sat back on the lounge waiting. Mickey looked like he didn’t give a shit and Ian looked like an excited puppy waiting to see what Mickey had written.

 

 

As Mandy read through them she couldn’t find it in herself to mock her brother. The only thing running through her head was another reason to wish for her own Ian. She leaned over and showed Iggy who started to laugh, so she hit him and told him to shut the fuck up.

 

“Ok, I’m gonna read them out and give both your answers for the same questions and no interruption’s till I finish.” She tried to compose herself.

 

 

    1.   Which song makes you think of your partner the most?

 

 

Ian;

 

_Sweet child O’ mine._

 

 

Mickey;

 

_Sweet child O’ mine._

 

 

    2.Which lyrics in the song makes you think of your partner the most?

 

 

Ian;

 

 _He's got a smile that it seems to me_  
_Reminds me of childhood memories_  
_Where everything_  
_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky._

 

 

Mickey;

 

 _Now and then when I see his face_  
_He takes me away to that special place_  
_And if I stared too long_  
_I'd probably break down and cry._

 

 

Ian;

 

 _He's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
_As if they thought of rain_  
_I'd hate to look into those eyes_  
_And see an ounce of pain._

 

 

Mickey;

 

 _His hair reminds me of a warm safe place_  
_Where as a child I'd hide_  
_And pray for the thunder and the rain_  
_To quietly pass me by._

 

 

Mandy looked up before reading anymore answers. Both their eyes looked wet, Mickey had his hand on Ian’s thigh and Ian had his hand on top of Mickey’s.

 

 

   3.   Which performer in the band reminds you of your partner the most and why?

 

Ian;

 

_Slash because he plays guitar half naked (Mick plays naked), he usually has a smoke in his mouth while he plays and he’d be my first choice to bend over._

 

Mickey;

 

_Axl because he has red hair, he’s bat shit crazy and he looks like he’s packing in his tiny shorts._

 

 

Mandy couldn’t help but snort at Mickey’s last answer and Iggy was holding his stomach laughing.

 

 

“Leave now!” Mickey spoke to them both seriously.

 

 

“Mick come o…” was all Ian got out before Mickey pounced on him, knocking him on his back and kissing him intensely, making him moan.

 

 

They vaguely heard Mandy get up complaining, “You both have your own fucken room assholes!” And her door slamming.

 

 

Then Iggy complaining, “Why you guys always gotta fuck on the lounge man, we eat there.” And his door slamming.

 

 

 

 

End Note; 

 

Just wanted to mention again I'm going to see Guns & Roses tomorrow night and I'm so fucken excited.

 

 

 

 


End file.
